


You Fit Better Than My Favorite Sweater

by jancyshorcrux (Jancyshorcrux)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, James is needy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thats literally it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 21:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14985683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jancyshorcrux/pseuds/jancyshorcrux
Summary: Lily is busy and James is needy. Banter and cuddles ensue.





	You Fit Better Than My Favorite Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a teeny little drabble I wrote and wanted to share because everyone could use some Jily fluff in their life
> 
> Originally posed to my tumblr here: https://jancyshorcrux.tumblr.com/post/164112295815/you-fit-better-than-my-favorite-sweater

Liiiiiillllly,” James whined, staring at his girlfriend as she meticulously copied information from her textbook onto a sheet of parchment. “Lily-pad. Lily-kins. My sweet Lily flower.”

Taking a deep breath, Lily turned to face the messy haired boy who couldn’t seem to leave her to do her homework in peace. “Yes, James?” She asked impatiently.

“I wanna cuddle,” he pouted. Going back to her essay, Lily muttered, “Good for you. I think Remus isn’t busy, go ask him. I believe Peter is free too.”

“I don’t wanna cuddle with Remus though,” James said. “I wanna cuddle with my one true love.”

“Well Sirius is in detention so I don’t know what to tell you.” Lily heard James sigh in frustration and felt her lips quirk up into a tiny smile. Truthfully, Lily wouldn’t mind taking a break from homework and cuddling with her boyfriend, but she needed to finish this essay that was due tomorrow that James no doubt hasn’t started. Plus, teasing him is a lot more fun, in her opinion.

“Lilyyyyy,” James whined, sneaking up behind her and turning her around in her chair to face him. He pulled out the puppy eyes and Lily knew she was a goner.

“Don’t give me those eyes, Potter. I’ve got to finish this essay for Transfiguration that is due tomorrow,” she said as she tried to turn back around. “We have an essay due?!”

Lily rolled her eyes and stood up. “Listen, you do your essay and finish and then we can cuddle,” she negotiated, hoping that would buy her at least three hours to finish her essay and do some reading when she finished while she waited for James.

“Deal!” James said, immediately stealing Lily’s textbook and a piece of parchment. Smiling at her boyfriend’s eagerness, Lily sat back down to finish her essay. She reached over to retrieve her textbook from James who pouted and ran up to his dorm to retrieve his own.

After about an hour of working in silence, Lily had finally finished, sure that her essay was absolutely perfect and had all the details required of it. She stood up and noticed James stand up too.

“Uh uh,” Lily said, waving a finger at him. “You have to finish yours before you get to cuddle.” James pouted again and sat down once again at the table. Lily grabbed a book and sat on the couch waiting for James to finish.

Lily was surprised to feel a pair of arms wrap around her around thirty minutes later. “James, I swear-” but he interrupted Lily before she could finish. “You said when I finished my essay we could cuddle. Essay, finished. You can look for yourself!” He beamed proudly. Lily grabbed the parchment from him and grimaced at the chicken scratch writing littering the page. It was far from perfect, but it was shockingly well written and included everything required, though not in as much detail as it could have been.

But a deal is a deal. Lily sighed dramatically and threw down her book, snuggling into James’ arms.

“If I knew it would be this easy to get you to do work, I would’ve propositioned you much more in the past,” the red haired girl smiled up at the bespectacled boy. “If this is my reward, I’ll never not do a piece of homework ever again.”

Lily giggled and placed a kiss on his cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr: @jancyshorcrux (I don't use it often but i am trying to more)


End file.
